Wearing Black Too Long
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM, Minerva and Albus watch The Princess Diaries, and it leads to an interesting discussion or two.


_A/N: So it's a bit A/U as to timeline, but it's my world, so let me live in it! Written as a present in honor of her many achievements for miss mcGonagle/childminerva/maddshipper AKA my very own Sprout!!!_

_Disclaimer: None of it is mine including, sadly, Hector Elizondo..._

* * *

_Wearing Black Too Long_

"Princess? Look out the window and Welcome to Genovia."

As the credits began to roll, Albus stopped the DVD and turned to watch Minerva wipe tears from her eyes.

"I take it you enjoyed the film, my dear?"

Minerva smiled, "Oh yes. And Julie did an amazing job."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Julie? You are on a first name basis with Julie Andrews?"

"Well," Minerva colored slightly, as she always did when under Albus' intense gaze. "Yes. She was Juls then, but I suppose she goes by Julie now." She saw the question in his eyes and expanded upon her answer. "We went to grade school together and even acted together once when we were rather young. Of course, that was before I came to Hogwarts."

"Of course." Albus chuckled. It seemed each time he thought he finally knew everything there was to know about Minerva, he would find out something else. "Do you know any other internationally famous people, or is it just Dame Andrews?"

She smiled at his teasing. "Just Juls, though I doubt she remembers me."

He stood in front of Minerva and, taking her hand, helped her stand. "No one could forget you, my dear."

Minerva found herself blushing and wondered how it was possible for a woman of her age to feel so… well, young she supposed. Only Albus had this effect on her.

He placed her hand on his shoulder and took her other in his. "So, do you 'Wango'?" he asked, half jokingly.

"Yes, I do actually."

Minerva surprised him by swiftly spinning out and back in. He caught her hand and began to dance, as the dance music from the movie began to fill the air around them. Minerva smiled up at him before moving a bit closer and enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Albus believed in living life in the moment, but it wasn't often he found a moment he wished to live the rest of his life in. This was one such moment. The most beautiful woman in the world was in his arms, leaning into his arms, and he was in heaven.

A small pop behind him alerted Albus that they were not alone. Breaking apart from Minerva, he turned to find Pinsy, his house elf.

"Master and Miss, dinner is served." With that she was gone.

"May I escort the pretty lady?" Albus asked as he offered her his arm.

Minerva gently shook her head, disagreeing with his comment, as she took his arm.

"I wish I could get Pinsy to stop calling me Miss," Minerva said, attempting to draw the conversation into a safe area.

"Why shouldn't she?"

"I'm too old, Albus. There comes a point in a single woman's life when she realizes she is going to be alone for the rest of her life. So she takes certain measures. She wears more somber clothing, a sensible hair-do, and tries to make the best use of her time that she can. _And_ she is no longer referred to as a Miss."

Albus was stunned. He thought of Minerva as young and vivacious. She was full of laughter and wit. For heaven's sakes, she was nearly half his age! How could she think of herself as old? This would not do! He must help her see herself the way he saw her. But how?

As they sat at the dining table, Minerva found herself admiring her surroundings, even as she wondered what was wrong with Albus. This was not her first trip to Albus' summer home, but each time she came, she found new things to admire. It was a beautiful room, but its splendor was dimmed by Albus' silence. He had not spoken since their talk on the stairs as they had made their way to dinner moments before. She wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Perhaps she should not have told him her concerns about Pinsy. As they continued to dine in silence, most strange for a dinner party with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva became more convinced that she should not have spoken.

After dinner, Albus led Minerva back to the room where they had enjoyed the film earlier. Before dinner, it had been set up with a comfy couch and large television. Albus had known Minerva was interested in seeing _The Princess Diaries_, and had surprised her with it. As they reentered the room, Minerva found another surprise.

All the furniture in the room had been moved back against the walls. The rug had been rolled up and removed from the room. The effect of the nearly empty room reminded Minerva of her grandmother's stories of holding small dances in their parlors. She turned to her left to ask Albus what they were doing, but found him gone.

"Albus?"

"Here, my dear."

She turned completely around to find Albus, dressed in a completely black outfit which she had never seen him in before. She took a minute to reflect that muggles certainly did know how to show off a man's body, before beginning to question him.

"Albus, wh-"

She was cut off by two of his fingers being gently placed across her lips. Albus then offered her his hand, and they began to dance. Once again the music from the "Wango" filled the room, and again Minerva found herself under its spell. She moved close to Albus immediately, and felt his arms move around her. She didn't know how long they danced, but when the music stopped, so did Albus. She started to move away, but he held her still.

"Minerva, look at me."

She looked up to find a tear making its way down his cheek. She placed a hand at the side of his face, wiping the tear away.

"Albus, what is it?

"You hurt me earlier, when you said you were too old to live life."

She shook her head. "Albus that is not what I said."

"No, but that is what it sounded like. I've watched you for years, Min. I noticed that as time went by your clothing got a little duller and your beautiful hair went up." With a wave of his hand, her long locks fell out of their confines and poured gracefully down her back. "But I never knew why until today. Min, you aren't old. You are barely middle age and incredibly healthy besides. Why are you giving up on life already?"

She wiped another of his tears away as she felt him begin to play with the ends of her hair. "Albus, I have not given up on my life, I just realized that my life will never include the things I used to want. I may never marry or have children of my own, but I have Hogwarts, and my friends, and you, Albus." She went on tiptoe to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I know that I will always have you by my side to keep me from feeling too old."

She smiled and attempted to move away from him once more, but again he did not release his hold. In fact, she felt him pull her closer, till she was almost flush against his chest. She looked up to find him gazing intently at her. She began to blush as she saw in his eyes a look she couldn't read, but recognized as the one she so often noticed when they were alone and she caught him watching her.

"Albus?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He never answered, but tilted his head towards her and kissed her. It was not the chaste kiss she had given him before, or even a kiss like those she had generally received at the end of the many first dates she had been on in her life time. This was a kiss of love and passion. Minerva responded swiftly, giving herself over to the kiss. Her arms curled around his neck as her fingers worked their way through his hair. Albus moaned as she opened her mouth to him and they began to explore each other thoroughly.

Later, they cuddled together on the couch before a small fire, Minerva sporting newly transfigured light blue robes, though she told Albus she would keep her dark colors for teaching purposes. Minerva lay with her head in Albus' lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. There had been many confessions in the last few hours. They were both still coming to terms with the fact that their love was returned and had been for many years.

"Do you think they got together?" Albus broke the silence with a question that confused Minerva.

"Who?"

"Joseph and Clarisse. Do you think they got together?"

Minerva looked up at the hopeful expression on his face. "I hope so, my love. I truly hope so."

"Maybe I should call Hector and see what he thinks."

"Hector?"

"Yes, my dearest," Albus said with a smile. "Hector Elizondo. He's my first cousin on my mother's side. You see you aren't the only one who knows famous persons."

"Hector Elizondo is a wizard?"

"Yes, of course, how else could he have kept his good looks all this time?"

Minerva giggled. "Well, yes. He is attractive, but I happen to find his cousin rather handsome as well."

"Do you?" He looked down at her, an extra twinkle showing in each eye.

"Yes, I do. Especially in black leather."

They both laughed this time as Minerva pulled him down to her for a kiss, just one of many, many more to come.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! OSUSprinks :)_


End file.
